


Shiver

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Sam recover after an unexpected swim in the middle of winter.</p>
<p>(this was, like, the second spn ficlet i ever wrote when i first became a fan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

"I wasn't c-cold before..." Sam stuttered as a full body shiver rippled it's way through his body. He wrapped the flimsy green blanket tighter around his body as he curled his legs in towards his torso. He was sitting on a bed in the motel and Dean had a portable space heater propped near him. Sam wasn't sure how he'd gotten here... it was as if awareness of his surroundings came about slowly and he'd just accepted it as fact and hadn't thought about the 'how's and 'why's until just then.

"Yeah, well hypothermia will do that. What were you thinking, diving in after the artifact anyway? It's December and we are in Minnesota!" Dean crossed his arms and glared at his younger brother. Sam blinked at him with no answer and Dean sighed. He knew it wasn't the best time to ask Sam anything. It had only been an hour since he'd gotten Sam to start shivering again and twenty minutes since he'd been remotely coherent.

Dean had been been scared. He had watched as Sam threw off his jacket and dove into the water. His shock had him staring for a moment before he sprang into action. By the time Sam resurfaced, Dean was yelling at him to grab onto the branch he was holding out. Not that it did much good. Sam was already disoriented enough that he couldn't grasp strong enough... and then he'd forgotten the reason he was there and dropped the artifact he had gone after in the first place. Eventually, he'd found rope in the Impala and tied a loop at one end and threw that to Sam with directions to wrap it around himself... arm, torso, anywhere... and he'd pulled Sam to the shore.

Then Dean him back to the motel as fast as he could. Luckily, Sam had remained conscious... though he hadn't been much help in the walking department and he couldn't seems to make his mouth move enough to say anything beyond mostly inaudible mumbles. He only hoped Sam didn't remember everything he'd done to raise his brother's temperature. The way he quickly stripped off both their clothing and, both naked as jaybirds, he'd held his freezing brother under a blanket, careful not to move him around too much and risk inducing any heart problems.

When the shivering started, that's when Dean extricated himself from the bed and called the motel office for the portable space heater. While he waited for it, he dressed himself and got Sam into warm sweat pants and a sweatshirt. That's when Sam started speaking clear enough for Dean to understand him, though it was mostly random comments that didn't make sense without context... and Sam wasn't giving any for Dean to figure it out.

And now he was just whiny and actually feeling cold. If Dean weren't so relieved, he would have been annoyed.

"D-Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Why is it s-s-so cold?"

Dean had to smile at how lost and confused Sam was. Okay, confusion still present along with problems with his short term memory. Hypothermic Sam was not all that different from concussed Sam.

"You jumped in the lake." Dean answered.

"Why?"

Dean actually laughed, startling his brother and he sat down next to Sam and pulled him tight in a side embrace.

"Sammy, I have NO idea."

"Oh... Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you c-cuddle m-me naked?"

"Nope."


End file.
